


Baby Proofing

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian baby proofs the tower
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Baby Proofing

Killian sat in his chair. His baby daughter swaddled comfortably in his arms. He glanced around the room. That vile witch had left the majority of her things. Who knew what was and wasn't safe? Most of it probably wasn't safe. The little girl was far too small to get into anything just yet but he knew eventually she would be reaching her hands out and exploring as much as she could, often sticking things in her mouth. That's what babies did once they could move around, right? Kiliian wasn't entirely sure. He worried for the child wrapped in the blanket. She'd only entered the world a mere days before and her life was already posed for so much pain and suffering. He wouldn't let her be unhappy, he promised. He'd find a way to make this cold prison feel like a home to her. Starting with those nasty vials he was sure were filled with - was that blood? or poison? Either way it had to go. But he couldn't leave his baby daughter alone for too long. He laid Alice down and grabbed the vials. He emptied them out through the window and the tossed the vials down a bit away from the edge of the tower.

He walked around the tower cradling Alice in his arms. He worried about everything. What if she got sick? What if she bumped her head? What if she got too close to the window? The furniture looked like a weapon in his eyes. This child he had only known a few weeks already meant more than the world to him. He grabbed a blanket and laid it on the floor, gingerly laying Alice down. He began to push the bed up against the wall. It was difficult work moving the large piece of furniture on his own. But he managed. Alice began to fuss just after Killian had gotten the bed exactly where he wanted it. He walked over and picked up the crying child. He walked around the tower bouncing her and talking to her.

"Alice, it's okay, papa's here. What if I tell you a story?" he offered. And he launched into a tale of one of his adventures during his pirate days. Leaving out some of the blood and gore. No use telling the few week old child about the worst parts of him just yet. "And that, Alice, is how your papa escaped Neverland," he finished as Alice's eyelids began to fall. He laid her back on on blanket and sat down next to her. He wouldn't move furniture while she was sleeping. It would only wake her.

And slowly he moved things around. Often only managing to move one piece of furniture before tending to his daughter. He'd tell her stories and sing while he fed her and when he held her. He'd talk to her as he moved the furniture around. He put a chest in front of the firplace so she wouldn't crawl into. He didn't mind. He was moving the furniture for her after all. Within a few weeks all of the furniture was against the wall. He thought it made the small prison seem just a little bit bigger.


End file.
